Animal control
by hellion-Hound
Summary: Tyson causes the bladers to sprout animal features after a prank gone wrong, will they be able to find the antidote before there next charity match? Or will they be stuck with these knew features on there rollercoaster lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fan fic by the wonderfully insane ME! **

**Summary: Tyson causes the bladers to sprout animal features after a prank gone wrong, will they be able to find the antidote before there next charity match? Or will they be stuck with these knew features of there rollercoaster life.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade

**Warnings: **maybe OOCness / Boys love / swearing

_**Animal control **_

_**Prologue / chapter 1**_

**Prologue **

"And send" a happy Tyson chimed he had just bought a bottle of 'Pranksters' a drink that will cause a very laughable moment on whom ever is watching the summary read. This was just perfect for the bladers sleepover Friday, boys only of course the girls are going to stay at Hilary's. He wanted to make the night better (for himself) and 'Pranksters' _guarantied success in entrainment_ was going to do just that.

The bottle arrived on Thursday morning, Tyson couldn't wait. Unfortunately Ray wouldn't be coming as he and the White Tiger X would be intending an important event at their village, Tyson didn't bother listening to the details as he was to absorbed in the buffet in front of him. However Kai, Max and Kenny were still coming along with the Blitz boys, BBA All Starz and battalion as they were all competing in the upcoming tournament in a few weeks.

He was really looking forward to it, he could get his long awaited revenge on Tala for embarrassing him in front of his fans and Kai for making him train extra because he missed one practice!. The others were just a bonus.

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

It was Friday and the other teams would be arriving soon. Kai and Max had went to the airport to pick the other teams while Daichi was still sound asleep. The perfect time for sabotage. He set about adding the mysterious liquid into the cake mix that max had been preparing, he covered it back up and carefully placed it back into the fridge leaving no evidence.

Max and the others had returned back after an hour with the team's; Tala, Brian, Spencer and Ian of the Blitzkrieg boys. Miguel, Aaron and Claude of the Battalion and Michael, Steven, Eddy minus Emily

Max headed to the Kitchen to finish off preparations while Kai took Daichi and Ian to his room so they could play on his Xbox as it was better than them running a muck. He headed to the sitting room where it was quiet as only Spencer and Claude were there. Spencer had the TV on watching a documentary about Whales _the irony_ while Claude had taken up one of the armchairs with a book from the shelf. Kai also took a book from the shelf and headed for his armchair opposite of Claude's and began to read.

Outside the other bladers were having small but loud practice matches between each other to see how they had all improved since they had last met. Tyson's overly loud voice could still be heard cheering from the kitchen.

**(A/N sorry I can't do matches so just try to remember ones from the anime to fill the gap) **

A while later they had all headed in and went to the living room. Spencer's documentary had long finished and he went to help out Max in the kitchen along with Claude.

They all settled down, some on the chairs some on the floor. Tyson sat in front of the TV next to Daichi and Ian who hadn't long got there before the others came in. Miguel sat in the armchair opposite of Kai while Tala, Brian and Aaron filled up the sofa talking about general things. Kai who had long since finished his but just sat there with his eyes closed.

Another hour later Max had called for some help bringing in the food which the had set out on the large coffee table. They had all eaten some before Tyson and Daichi polished everything off. Finally Spencer had brought out a large strawberry and cream cake. Tyson who was still stuffing his face didn't notice Claude placing a piece down next to his large horde of food. So while the others ate their cake happily ignoring Tyson and Daichi's food conquest. They had all finished just as Tyson shoved a large slice of cake into his mouth not even noticing it was the one he had spiked not to long ago.

**XXX**

Max chose the first movie of the night 'Finding Nemo' they were all settled comfortably and didn't notice the sudden sleepiness taking over and dragging them into the comfortable depths of darkness.

The first too wake was Tyson, he had got up and had a good long stretch. Feeling refreshed he looked around at everyone in the room he noticed how different everyone looked. They had become half animal. Tyson burst out laughing which awoke the others, after a few minutes it had registered what had happened. Tala was first to react, turned with one of his deadliest glares towards a hysterical Tyson. "You?!" came Tala's ice cold voice "What did you do?"

"I-I just add- added some 'Pranksters' t-to the cake" he said between laughs while pointing at an empty bottle. It took both Spencer and Claude to restrain Tala from beating up the navy haired teen even though they would gladly do it themselves. "Oh I'm such a genius, this is priceless"

"Hey _Genius_ it happened to you too" Tala smirked as Tyson slowly reaching up to the top of his head and feeling around to find two small, rounded fluffy ears that twiched when he touched them

**XXX**

And finish right well it's going to be Miguel / Kai but what other paring do you think I could do? Also I'll tell you what everyone turned, well half turned into but you can suggest some as I'm not 100% set yet and you could give one that is a lot better than what I have. I'm finding ones that relate to there personality slightly although the bit beasts might be a suggestion. For example Tyson = Bear and Daichi = Monkey Max = dog/puppy but all suggestions welcome.

Until next time

_**Hellion **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Animal control** - chapter 2

After finally calming Tala down enough not to straight out attack Tyson and confirming that the extra body parts were indeed not fake, they had all took to observing each other. Tala and Miguel seemed to both have wolf ears and tails unlike max, Ian and Aaron who were suggested to be dogs. Brain and Tyson were bears, Michael had a large amount of peacock feathers sprouting out of his behind.

Eddy had long light brown floppy ears in place of his original and a white cotton ball tail, where as Rick had two small ivory horns almost undetectable under his hair and a long thin tail could be seen. Kai who had stayed calm and seated the entire time had two silvery ears peeking out from the layers of hair and a long silvery-grey slim tail resting on his lap Spencer and Claude however were ears and tails free. Kenny who was entering all of this into Dizzy had two light brown feathered wings laying limply at both sides with a span of 3 or 4 feet. Where as Daichi was sat pulling on his lean red-brown tail with two classical child picture book monkey ears sprouting out on each side of his head.

"Okay that's most the data, although it would be great to study you guys some more. It's fascinating a mix human and animal DNA" Kenny explained, Kai and the blitz boys were looking slightly uncomfortable at Kenny's choice in words.

"So Tyson, how long is this even supposed to last for?" Tala sneered sending more glares at the dragon or in this case bear.

"Err, I'm not to sure" Tala's glare intensified "What I don't know I just bought it thinking it would be a laugh I didn't even know what it was going to do ha ha"

"So it could have done anything maybe even worst than this!" Tala shouted.

"Hey Tyson where is the bottle? It'll probably have some instructions or information that could be used" asked Kenny hoping to draw the attention away from the idiot in question.

"Great thinking chief! The bottle is in that draw over there" using his hand to show a small set of wooden draws. Taking Dizzy off of his lap and gently placing her on the floor he walked over to the draws. He rummaged through the draw and found it under some long over due bills, pulling it out he walked back over to Dizzy to start the analysis. "So what did you think was going to happen Tyson?" asked Claude.

"Well~ I'm not really sure. I just read the summary and it said that it would be great for a prank."

"So you admit that you could have killed us?" Tala interrupted in a deadly calm voice.

"No but-"

"You just said you didn't know what was going to happen"

"Yes but"

"So it could have easily done some damage or killed us"

"I err well, um I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" he took a deep steadying breath "Look I just thought that it would be a bit of fun. I didn't think it would turn out like this" his frustration rising._ 'why was everyone picking on him, yeah sure it was slightly his fault but he didn't plan this. Well this part anyway.'_

"I don't know how you stand to be around this brat pack sometimes Kai?" the red head growled "...Kai?" turning to look towards Kai who was sat on his usual armchair looking dazed. "Hey Kai ... KAI!" still no answer. Slowly he walked over and waved his in front of Kai's face still nothing and seeing as Tala was already in a bad mood he decided to just slap him.

"Wa-what?"

"Kai you were zoning out I was calling you for ages!"

"Oh"

"Oh? Is that all your going to say you never zone out, well not around these guys anyway. What's wrong?" not quite keeping the worried tone from his voice.

"Nothing I'm just tired" he said eyes drooping once again. The red-head sighed he was about to answer but Kenny interrupted "Well we can't seen to find anything linked to it, I mean there is not even anything but the logo on the bottle. So I got Dizzy to analyse the contents. Luckily Tyson didn't use it all so I could get a sample-" using his super fast typing skills typing in more notes "-The only thing we've got so far is a trace of a mild sedative and the rest of the compounds are still being broken down."

"Well that explains why Kai is so out of it but if he had the same as us why is he still all dazed?" Michael piped in.

"Acctually he had twice as much, I gave him my piece" Spencer added guilty.

"Spence! you know he's supposed to be cutting down on the sugar" Tala whined.

"Yeah I know but I felt bad its been ages weeks already since he's had a treat. Plus you know how much he love strawberries" he said truthfully. Audible sighs could be heard from the other blitzkrieg boys. It was true that Kai had a small obsession of the little red fruit. Many others present were holding back laughs at the new information. Unfortunately for Tyson who seemed to have no sense of self preservation so he was whole heartily laughing away.

"Don't see why your laughing fat ass just because he doesn't condone in gluttony like you doesn't mean he can't enjoy food" Brain growled, while the surrogate brothers were all sniggering at Tyson who had frozen in fear.

"Hey Miguel do me favor and take Kai to his room for me?" asked the wolf, though it was more of a statement than a question but he complied. At this point Kai had fallen asleep once more so he had no choice but to pick him up and carry him bridle side to his room . As he reach the door he turned to say "None, and I mean none of you are to ever mention this I'd rather not have him try to kill me while were still stuck here also Tyson as you're the most likely to blab I suggest you don't. As you'll be blamed even more than me" and with that he walked out. They all sat in silence at his statement not many had seen this side to the overly happy blonde.

"So Claude does that mean that you didn't have any cake either?" Kenny questioned awkwardly.

"Yeah, I gave the last piece to Tyson and had some of the chocolate pudding"

"But you love strawberry and cream?" Said Aaron

"Er well I do but-um well"

"Spit it out already" snapped Brian.

"Brian!" Spencer shouted

"What he was taking for ever to answer I'm just speeding up the answer"

"- Max put chillies in the cake"

"Not really helpful though is, wait what did you say?" Spencer asked

"I saw Max putting chillies in the cake mix so I didn't eat any"

"... Max" came the voices of everyone present in sync.

"Hmm interesting, well we already knew it but that just confirms that it was indeed the cake well liquid in the cake" he mused. "Well there nothing much we can do at the moment other than finishing the analysis and looking up that website Tyson mentioned to see if there's any info."

So as they are stuck like this for the time being they decided that they would enjoy it.

**Kai-Cat **

**Miguel/Tala - Wolf**

** Max/Aaron/Ian - Dog**

** Michael Peacock**

** Brain - Grizzy bear**

**Tyson - Panda**

** Kenny - Owl **

**Rick - Bull**

** Eddy - Rabbit**

** Daichi - Monkey **

**Claude/Spencer - Normal**

I think that is all of them been having some trouble with uploading lately :/

_**Hellion**_


End file.
